Wanting her love
by Vegadocious
Summary: This is just a quick write I did about Elitoria. It's from Victoria's PoV This is my very first fanfic I have ever written so I hope you guys like it! R&R please :) Let me know if you think I should continue
1. Chapter 1

Her lips ghost against my neck as my heart pounds against my chest. She smirks against my skin and Im guessing its because she can feel just how hard and fast my heart is beating from my pulse point cause she takes into between her lips and sucks gently on it, flicking her tongue over it causimg me to let out a small moan. I love when she's like this with me, because even though she refuses to say it, I can feel it in the way she touches me. I tangle my fingers in her hair as she kisses down to my chest, taking on of my nipples into her mouth, grazing her teeth over my Rosie bud causing me to moan again and arch to her mouth, begging for more. I grind up into her thigh that she has pressed against my core and she smirks. "So impatient." She whispers and I blush. She looks up into my eyes as she begins to kiss down my body straight to where I need her the most. She sticks out her tongue and slowly, so slowly licks my awaiting lips. I shiver under her tongue. "Liz, please..." I whimper out, begging for her to just take me already. She chuckles and kisses my inner thigh. "Never could wait very long, Victoria." She teases lightly before she lick me again, taking my clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around my bundle of nerves. "Fuck, baby... Yes, Liz!" I moan out and she hums in approval as she sucks harder, pulling me closer to the egde. I buck up into her face and I cry out. "Yes! Don't stop.." I pant loudly, tugging her hair. She growls against my core and keeps sucking and swirling her tongue around my clit. I finally feel my orgasm hit me and I let out a high pitched scream as she helps me ride it out like she always does. She sits up and whips her mouth, smiling softly as she leans down, panting. "I love you." She whispers for the first time ever and I smile widely, pulling her down so we can fall asleep in each others arms. "I love you, too, liz."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here we are! Chapter 2! I decided to continue the story just for you guys. I hope you enjoy Please R&R telling me what you think! :D

Thanks for reading~ 3

* * *

I woke up the next morning from the sun peeping in through my curtains, shining directly on my face. For a minute I'm just a little bit confused because when I go to sit up I'm restricted by another person's weight _'Oh, yeah,' _ I think to myself, last night coming back to me instantly. It was amazing, perfect even and I can't help the huge smile the spread across my face like a wild fire when I remember what was said last night. She had finally said it. Those three words I'd been dying to hear for so long and she actually sounded like she meant it. It gives me faith that what we're doing isn't just sex to her like I thought it was, you know? Maybe this really is something here other than just being fuck buddies. No, Liz told me she loved me and I said it back. Fuck buddies don't say that to each other do they? Whatever this is going on between us has to be more than just that. It just has to be. I can't deal with just being her fuck buddy, no. Not when I'm madly in love with her. I mean, can you really have sex with someone for so long and not grow feelings towards them?

I'm broken out of my thoughts when I feel Liz's weight shift a little and she groans softly. I look down at her and smile, rubbing her back. "Good morning, Sunshine." I say cheerfully. She grunts in response. "I thought I was the one that called you sunshine, not the other way around." She teases lightly, rolling off of me and onto her back so she can stretch. "Did I crush you last night?" She turns to face me and moves a strand of my hair out of my face, sending a chill down my spine and I shake my head, blushing. "No not at all. You're actually very light and all warm and snuggly." Liz grins softly and nods. "Good answer, Vic." She sits up and stretches some more and I let my eyes wonder over her perfect body, from her beautiful ample chest down to her navel and to her long, gorgeous legs. She is incredibly beautiful and I can't believe she's mine. Well, she's not mine. Not officially at least. I can feel her watching me, smirking. "Like what you see, Victoria?" She says. She must have caught me staring, so I blush and nod. "I-I do, yes, very much so. I mean, how could I not? You're beautiful." It's her turn to blush now as she looks away, getting up and going to my closet. "Get dressed, Justice. You're taking me to get coffee." She says as she looking in my closet for some of her clothing to wear.

Once we're both ready, we walk out the door and out to my car. I open the passenger's side door for her and she blushes once again as she gets in, "Thank you, Vic, such a gentleman." She tease and I stick my tongue out at her as I close the door and go around to get in. "So just coffee or breakfast, too?" I ask her as I start the car and buckle up myself, turning to her. She thinks for a minute. "Maybe a muffin as well." She nods and I pull out of the driveway, driving towards the diner. As I drive, I can't help but glance over at her every now and then and admire her beauty. I'm so tempted to reach over for her hand, but something deep down stops me and I don't know why. I pull up to a stop light and look at her. "What?" She asks curiously as she catches my gaze. "N-Nothing, you're just so beautiful." This causes Liz to chuckle. "Victoria, you're quiet the looker yourself you know?" She says with cheek and I blush deeply, looking at her. "What? It's true and you sure as hell better know that, Victoria, because it is one hundred percent true and anyone who thinks otherwise is just blind." She smiles softly and strokes my cheek. "The light is green." Liz tells me as the jackass behind us honks causing me to take of quickly. "Maybe you should pay attention to the road," She says in a teasing manner. "How can I when I have the most beautiful girl ever as my passenger?" I smirk over at her and wink and she just smiles and rolls her eyes at me. "You're such a flirt, Vic." She tells me as I pull into the parking lot of the diner. "What can I say? I love the ladies." I tell her with a small laugh, cutting off the engine.

We get inside the diner and take a sit in one of the booths, sitting in front of each other. We order our coffees and breakfast once the waitress comes over and as soon as she leaves I turn to Liz. "So last night.." Liz looks up at me and nods. "Last night?" I bite my lip and nod, my heart pounding in my chest so hard I'm convinced she can hear. "We said something's." I say, Liz watching my carefully and nodding. "We did," I take a deep breath, here goes nothing. I'm just going to lay my heart out on the line. "Did you mean it?" I ask with a nervous shaky breath and Liz just looks at me blankly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, guys! I am so sorry this took forever. I've been really, really busy with matching band practice and school so updates might take a while now and I apologize for that. I will update as often as possible. Thanks for reading!

AN: In my honest opinion this is not my best chapter and I'm really sorry. I'll try to update sooner this time to make up for it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I swallow hard as Liz just sits there and stares at me for what feels like forever before she glances around and grabs my hand. "Victoria…" Oh god, this isn't good. I should have just kept my mouth shut, I've ruined everything now. "Yes?" I squeeze her hand nervously. "Listen," Liz says, looking into my eyes. "You a great girl, okay? You amazing in so many ways… And I do love you, you know that, Vic.." She nods and I sigh. "But?" Liz looks down for a moment. "The question is.. Do you really love me, Victoria? Or is this just about the sex?" She asks. "What? Elizabeth, are you crazy? Of course I love you.. God, I love you so much.." I look at her, holding her hand. "It was never just about the sex." I tell her truthfully. Liz smiles a little and looks back at me. "Really? Ariana told me that you were just using me for sex." I roll my eyes. "Because she's jealous, Liz.. She's like in love with you or something." She chuckles softly. "Ariana? Are we talking about the same girl? Cause I seriously cannot see that girl being gay, but I guess it's possible." She shrugs and sips her coffee. "Well… Can promise you that what we have is not just sex." I tell her with a smile. Liz kisses my hand and smiles. "Well.. Good." We spend the rest of the morning just talking and drinking coffee until were both ready to get back to my place.

Once Liz and I get back home she plops on the couch as I put a scary movie into the DVD player. "So, what exactly does this mean for us?" Liz speaks up after a few minutes of silence. I turn around to face her. "What do you mean, Babe?" I blush a little. She smiles with a small blush. "Are we… Together? Or not?" I smile widely and nod. "Of course! Well, I-I me-mean if you w-wanna be t-together." I stutter out. "WE don't have to be together I'm fine with just sex." Liz laughs softly. "You're so cute, Vic." She pulls me down next to her. "And I would love to be your girlfriend." I smile and look at her. "R-Really?" She nods but then smirks. "Beg me?" I roll my eyes. "Alright then, Jade." I say jokingly. Liz crosses her arms. "I'm serious." She deadpans. My face falls. "I-I.. okay.." I get down on my knees and I grab her hands. "Elizabeth Gilles.. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask hopefully. Liz bursts out laughing. "Baby," She pulls me up. "I was totally joking but that was priceless." She kisses my cheek as I blush deeply. "And the answer is yes." She pulls me close and smiles as the movie starts.

Later, that night with the movie long forgotten I lay on top of Liz kisses her neck softly as she rubs my back softly. This is the very first time we've ever been like this and it makes my heart flutter. Being able to take my time and be gentle, it's an amazing feeling I could get used to. This all feels so unreal, like a dream that's just getting good and I'm going to wake up right before the best part. "Victoria," Liz moans softly and it breaks me out of my thoughts. "Yes, beautiful." I sit up and I look down at her. "Should we," She strokes my arms. "Should we take this to the bedroom? I mean obviously it's not our first time, but… I want you to make love to me, Vic. I want it to be special." I smile softly and I nod, getting up and taking her before I click the TV of and I take her up to my bedroom.

As soon as we get into my room she closes the door and gently presses my against it, kissing my lips so softly and so passionately. I didn't even know it was possible to be as gentle as she is being right now. After a few minutes she breaks the kiss and pulls us over to the bed, pulling me down on top of her as she falls back. I giggle softly and straddle her as she leans up on her elbows to kiss me again and again. I cup her cheeks and hold onto her as if she'd drift away when I let go. We break the kiss, both of us panting for air and she takes my shirt off, her eyes raking over every inch of my exposed skin and she smiles softly. "Beautiful," She mumbles and I feel my eyes water as she rubs my sides. This is the first time she's ever told me this and I can't help but cry because that's all I've ever wanted. Liz's face falls and she looks up with concern in her eyes. "Victoria, what's wrong, Baby? Why are you crying?" She asks, wiping my tears and I sniffle. "I'm sorry." I chuckle a little and wipe my eyes. "You told me I was beautiful." She smiles softly. "Well, yeah.. It's true you're so beautiful." She strokes my cheeks with her thumbs and kisses me again. "So are you," I mumble against her lips and I gently push her to lay back and I sit up to tug her shirt of before I lean down to kiss her neck. Liz gasps softly and tangles her fingers in my hair, moaning my name softly as she arches her back, my kisses moving down her chest to her stomach. "Victoria, I need you please." I pick my head up and I look into her eyes before I nod and sit up, tugging her skirt and panties off. "You're so perfect." I whisper before leaning down and placing a delicate kiss on her sensitive, swollen bundle of nerves.

I wake up the next morning with Liz's head on my chest and our limbs all tangled up and that's when last night comes back to me. I smile softly and lean up to kiss her forehead. Last night was amazing. We made love for the very first time since we started the whole fuck buddies thing, but we aren't just that anymore no, we together, like actually together and I can honestly say that I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have such an amazing woman in my life.

* * *

I know I totally suck guys Dx Leave me reviews on where you think I should takes this Thanks!

~Vegadocious


End file.
